deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Gun Shop Standoff
Gun Shop Standoff is an unannounced scoop in Dead Rising. In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop it was given the name .Dead Rising:Chop Till You Drop FAQ/Walkthrough, GameFAQs, (March 1, 2009). The scoop place in Huntin' Shack in North Plaza in the early morning of the third day. It involves three heavily armed survivors, Jonathan Picardsen, Brett Styles, and Alyssa Laurent, who have taken over the gun store. Dead Rising Three survivors, Brett Styles, Alyssa Laurent, and Jonathan Picardsen, have taken over Huntin' Shack. As Frank West first enters the store, all three survivors found inside fire at Frank West. Turn around and go back out, and they will realize you're human. Jonathan will come to the door to see if Frank is alright - talk to him. This prompts them to notice that he is not a zombie. Jonathan goes up to Frank and asks him what he wants with them. Frank reveals that a helicopter is arriving to rescue them, and they should follow him back to the Security Room. However, the survivors do not believe Frank and demands a photo of the vent. If Frank has taken a photograph of the rooftop air duct into the Security Room, the three gun-toting survivors agree to follow Frank and take refuge in the Security Room. If Jonathan Picardsen is still talking to Frank, and has not agreed to join yet, and Frank starts to walk towards Alyssa and Brett behind the counter, the three of them will resume firing. Brett will also hit Jonathan in the crossfire. Also, watch out for friendly fire from these three. If Frank is standing between them and a nearby zombie, he will be shot. Chop Till You Drop There are a few differences when the scoop is completed in Chop Till You Drop. *Completion of this scoop and getting an S rank rewards Frank with the Ammo Belt. *Taking pictures is disabled. In order to allow this scoop to be completed, two buttons can be pressed upon reaching the vent to simulate taking a picture. *Cletus will disappear from the Huntin' Shack during this scoop, but will return once the scoop has been completed. *If you unlock this scoop, Greg Simpson will not let you use the shortcut to the gun shop until this mission is complete. Dialogue Trivia *Brett Styles is carrying a Machinegun, the only time a Machinegun is available in 72 Hour Mode before the special forces enter the mall. If you want this gun, give Brett a food or weapon item and he will drop it. *There is extra food on the gun shop counter which is only here during this scoop, including 2 Melons and a Cheese and a some Wine bottles. *The picture of the vent required has to be taken in the current playthrough. *If Frank is not currently interacting with the trio, or in the correct area, then they will always die at 5pm. This is interesting, considering they are among the most well equipped survivors in the game. Gallery /Gallery}} Dead rising kindell johnson in north plaza (7).png|The survivors shoot Frank. Gun Shop Standoff 1.png|Frank tells Jonathan about the helicopter. Gun Shop Standoff 2.png|He tells them about the duct... Gun Shop Standoff 3.png|...but they require photographic proof. References Category:Dead Rising Scoops